Baby Got Black
by one two buckle my shoe
Summary: Chase...his sister...and a bottle of hair dye


Hey, this is just a story that came to my head while I was writing the other one Buried Secrets. This is just a short one-shot, please review.

Baby Got Black

"Hi, is Robert Chase here?"

Cameron, Foreman and House were sitting doing nothing in the conference room and they looked up to see a short (about 5'2), black haired, bright blue eyed woman standing in the doorway.

"I can page him," Cameron said, suspiciously and she pulled out her pager and paged him to the room.

"Who are you?" House asked, giving the girl a weird look.

She smiled, "Robbie Chase is my little brother. My name is Nikola Chase-Lexington, you can call me Nikki." She replied with a laugh. "I'm just here to visit him before I go back to Australia."

"Really?" House asked, "So what do you do for a living?"

She smiled, "I don't." She replied, sitting down. "I'm a stay at home mom with two sons and a daughter."

"Ah, Chase is an uncle?" Cameron said, gleefully.

She smiled.

"What's going on?" Chase entered the room and noticed a black haired woman with her back to him that he didn't know. The woman turned to him and was in his arms before anyone was able to process what was happening, including Chase who looked horrified to being hugged by someone that he didn't know that he knew.

"Robbie!"

Chase pulled away and looked into her eyes, his own widening as he gaped at her. "Nikki?" He asked. He reached up and ran a hand through her hair. "What on earth did you do to your hair?"

She grinned. "I dyed it, do you like it?"

"It's so…black." He said, in disbelief.

"Wow, aren't you observational." House muttered.

"Why on earth did you dye your hair?" Chase asked.

"Well, you and I both know that you don't really get taken seriously as a blonde, so I wanted to see what it was like living on the other end of the spectrum."

"You're kidding?" Chase said. "Please say that that isn't permanent."

Nikki laughed, "Yep, its permanent. Jason absolutely loves it."

"But…" Chase said, still having trouble forming words at seeing his sister with black hair, "It's so...black…and not you."

Nikki ran a hand through her hair. "It could be me." She giggled. "And guess what, it could be you, too."

Chase blinked, "Excuse me?"

Nikki reached into her bag and pulled out a box of permanent black hair dye. Cameron, House and Foreman smiled, this was definitely getting interesting. "Come on, honey, let me dye your hair."

"Get that black stuff away from my head." Chase said as she pulled out a bottle of dye from the box. "You are not dying my hair."

"Come on, honey, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like not to be blonde?" His sister asked with a smile.

"Get away from me." Chase said backing away as his sister advanced on him with the dye. By this point, his co-workers were trying very hard not to laugh.

"Stop being such a baby." House said, "And dye your stupid hair, goldilocks."

"See?" Nikki said, gesturing towards House. "He wouldn't be able to call you that if you dyed your hair black."

"Why is it that you want me to look like a gangster?" Chase asked.

"It's not that I want you to look like a gangster, but we've always had the same hair colour, it seems weird."

"That's your fault for using permanent dye on your hair." Chase replied.

"Fine." Nikki huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll see you at your place then." She stomped out of the office to have everyone stare after her.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHHCHCHHCHCHHCHCHHCHCHCHCC

The next morning Cameron, Foreman and House were all sitting in the conference room when they heard the door open and there stood a very disgruntled, very angry looking, very black haired Chase.

"Nice do, Chase." Foreman snorted.

"She convinced you, huh?" Cameron asked.

"Are you kidding?" Chase said angrily, "She did it in my sleep!"

HCHCHCHCHCCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHHCHCH

Okay so there was that, I hope you enjoyed it, it was nice for me to write something that wasn't angsty. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
